


A Team Effort

by MotherCranberry



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, fucsjkxskkdsk, i swear I’m trying, idk what to put here, im fuckin stupid, im screaming, sorry kids, tjisll get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherCranberry/pseuds/MotherCranberry
Summary: Group projects suck--at least that’s what Amy thought. But when she was put in a group with class clown Jake Peralta, she realized that she might be wrong. They don’t suck.They’re hell.





	A Team Effort

"Jake?"

Jake Peralta rolled over in his bed, groaning. "Whaaaat?" he grumbled through his pillow. 

"Jake, get up! You're going to be late!" Karen Peralta's voice got louder as she got closer to his room. She opened the door and Jake looked up at her; blinking. "I'm gonna wha?" he mumbled, not completely understanding his mother. 

Karen headed toward the bed and frowned. "Get up, Jake. School starts in—" She glanced at his clock. "Eighteen minutes. The walk there is fifteen. Go."

Jake sighed. "Okay, I'm getting up. Jeez."

Karen stood, hands on her hips, waiting. 

"Not while you're in here! I'm not wearing anything. Go!" He hurried her out and slid from his bed; hair up in weird spikes. He saw his reflection in the window and let out a sleep-deprived giggle. "Haha. I look like Astro-Boy." He grinned and headed to grab a button-up and jeans, throwing them on. 

"Mom, make me some toast!" he yelled downstairs, finally attempting to fix his hair. It didn't work, and he abandoned the attempt. 

He threw on some socks and slid down the banister toward the dining room downstairs. His mom stood there, watching the toaster. Jake paused next to her, waiting for the toast to pop up. 

Silence. 

Three. Two. One. POP.

Jake grabbed the toast and rushed toward the door, throwing on his Vans and grabbing his backpack. He tossed the toast up in the air and caught it in his mouth, showing the door open and rushing out. "Bye, mom!"

He ran out without shutting the door, toast in his mouth. He looked like a cliché, but Jake wouldn't have realized it anyway. 

—

"Jake's gonna be late for homeroom," Gina Linetti commented as she slid into the seat beside Amy Santiago. Amy glanced at her. "That's not your seat," she pointed out. 

Gina glanced at her. "Now it is. Anyway, I think this is like, the sixth time this month Jake's been late."

Amy furrowed her brow. "It's the sixth of November."

Gina grinned. "Exactly. When is Jake not late?"

Amy stole a look at the clock. 7:56. School began at 8:00. "When he knows there's a sub and all we'll do is watch a video."

Gina shrugged. "Yeah, when teachers get 'sick?'" She made air quotes with her hand, and Amy glanced at her, confused, but she didn't press it. "I hope you don't drug Mr. Holt's lunch, Gina," Amy muttered. 7:57.

"Not Holt. He'd kill me. Besides, I'm Holt's TA. He'd know. Nah, I don't drug anyone's lunch. I just..." She gazed into the distance, where in this case was the tile ceiling. "Know things."

Amy decided not to press it. 7:58. 

"Amy, do you know why I deal with you?"

Amy looked at her with a squinted eye. "Because I'm your only friend?"

"Acquaintance. And no. Jake is better than you." Gina smiled wide. "I put up with you because I—"

She was cut off as the guy who actually sat next to Amy in homeroom appeared above Gina. "Hey, I sit there," he pointed out, frowning at Gina. She leaned across the table and looked lazily up at him. "Um, not anymore." 

He opened his mouth to argue, but Gina had already turned away. Amy caught his gaze and mouthed the word "Sorry," as he walked away. 7:59. 

"I'm not fuckin' late!" 

"Jake! Oh, thank god. I thought I'd have to talk to Amy longer." Gina stood up to greet him as Jake ran in. 

"Hey!" Amy muttered, eyes wide, but Gina didn't look at her.

Jake approached, checking the clock. "Haha! See? It's still 7:59 and I'm in the classroom. Not late. Losers." 

"Why are we losers? I've been here since 7:15," Amy protested, eyes wide. 

Both Jake and Gina turned to look at her. He let out a snort. "Exactly."

Amy gasped, wounded. 

"Jake, you ever wonder why Hitchcock and Scully are like, never here?" Gina began. Jake blinked. 

"Because both of them stink as teachers and would rather sleep?" he suggested.

Gina waved it off. "I mean, yeah. But both of them are lactose intolerant. And I order them a four-cheese pizza for lunch like, every day. You, my dearest Jake—" The TA pointed at him with both hands— "You have Hitchcock for fourth period and Scully for sixth. Both are after lunch."

Jake grinned and hi-fived Gina, and then turned excitedly to hi-five Amy, but she didn't. "Don't leave me hangin'!" he protested, but he finally let his hand drop. 

"How are you a TA?" Amy muttered. "I seem like I would be a better TA. I'm great at calculating and I love binders, and I think Mr. Holt would—"

"Um, okay, stop right there, Teacher's Pet. I see you pining after my li'l job here. That don't fly." Gina lifted her head, jabbing an accusing finger at Amy's chest. "You'd suck at being a TA. I'm a legend at it. Also, it's basically a free period."

Amy frowned, crossing her arms. "I heard we're gonna do a project in history today," she supplied, changing the subject before Gina roasted her even further. 

The mood immediately changed. "Aw, what?" Jake groaned. "Ugh. I hope it's a group project. Then I don't have to do any work." 

Gina nodded briskly. "Mm. Yeah. Group projects are so much better because if I slack off—" She grabbed Amy's shoulders— "People like you just do all the work."

Amy scoffed. "I hate group projects. Working alone lets me make sure everything is perfect."

Jake and Gina eyed each-other. "Great! Then we'll be in a group with you, and you can do everything."

The girl grinned. "Joke's on you two. I want to do everything." She crossed her arms proudly until she noticed the look on Jake's face. 

"Sick! Then we have an agreement. If it's a group project, you're going to do everything and Gina and I will do nothing. Besides, Gina has other obligations or whatever." Jake smiled wide, obviously proud of himself. "She is Holt's TA in third period, after all. Second period he'll probably ask her to do something."

Amy flopped onto her desk. It seemed like she was the butt of everyone's jokes today, and it was only 8:03 in the morning.

—

"You will be assigned groups to study ancient leaders and how they lived their lives. The groups are..." Holt kept talking, assigning groups, but Jake didn't listen. He was too busy cheering himself on for knowing it was gonna be a group project. 

He was snapped out of it by Amy, who was standing above his desk. "Whoa, what're you doing here?"

"Um, we're in a group, Jake," Amy attempted to remind him, but Jake didn't even know that. "We are? Who else is with us?"

"You, me, Gina, that scary girl Rosa, and the new kid Charles." Amy tugged his arm. "Get up. Our project is on Julius Cesar. We're supposed to meet at Gina's desk to work on it."

Jake slowly got up and followed behind Amy like an excited puppy. When they got there, he slid into an empty desk and pulled it close to Gina's. 

Amy smiled. "Okay, folks, so I think we should do a PowerPoint an—"

She was cut off by Jake, probably the first time out of many. He was talking to Rosa Diaz, eyes wide with excitement.

"Shut up, Jake. Let me finish." Her smile returned, just as sunny as before. "We should do a PowerPoint. I brought my laptop, and I can start the document."

"And finish it, too," Gina supplied.

"Oh, I have my laptop too," Jake said, and pulled it out. He opened it up and started to type, clicking on something and typing some more. Amy furrowed her brow. "What are you doing?"

Jake ignored her. Amy said it louder. "Jake! Are you working? What are you doing?"

"Me?" He looked up from his laptop. "Playing Tetris. Why? Did you need something?"

She groaned, aggravated. "Just— just pay attention, okay? I can lead this. I can make this group project great. I just need you—all of your—cooperation." 

"Did you say something?" Jake murmured. He was back looking at his computer. "Hey, I wonder if school WiFi blocks porn!"

The new kid nodded. "I checked. They do." He seemed disappointed, but Amy couldn't really tell. 

"Haha. Damn it. Thanks, man." Jake clicked something on his computer, and Amy groaned. "Guys! Come on. Focus." 

Gina giggled. "But we don't want to. Hey, Rosie, or whatever—“

“Rosa.” She kicked her feet up on the table, combat boots clunking. “Don’t fucking forget it.”

“Rosa’s my friend,” Jake stated proudly. “She’s cool.”

Rosa nodded coolly and they fist-bumped. “Sick.”

The project was getting wildly out of control. Amy edged closer. “Guys, please. I can’t get a bad grade. I haven’t gotten anything lower than a 93% in... like, ever!” Amy slammed her hands on the table. “If I get a bad grade, in Holt’s eyes, I will be ruined.”

“Jeez. I hope so.” Jake grinned. “I’d love to see that.”


End file.
